


After

by ilostmynuts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fic Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmynuts/pseuds/ilostmynuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the 2007 Lupin_Snape Dark Fic Fest.</p><p>Prompt: Assassination is the extreme form of censorship. – George Bernard Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After

After the death of Dumbledore, the war began in earnest. It seemed it was never going to end. Starting with the Headmaster’s murder, people began dying openly, viciously, in ways that the Ministry could not possibly ignore. The dead were piling up.

 ****

****

****

Tonks would be just another name on a list.

 

Remus walked into the bedroom just minutes after she breathed her final breath, just in time to see Severus wipe his bloody hands on the bedspread they picked out together (Tonks wanted bright colors, Remus wanted earth tones, but they settled on a sky blue comforter on which the red of the blood stood out in stark contrast).

 

Remus didn’t, couldn’t draw his wand when he saw this. He dropped his parcels to the floor and stared. Severus didn’t turn to look at him. He stood by the bed, facing the bed, breathing heavily.

 

When Severus at last moved, he turned and approached Remus, touching his cheek and staring him straight in the eye. They stood that way a moment, motionless, until Severus at last bowed his head and disapparated with a crack.

 

Remus fell to his knees and lowered his head to his hands. He looked at the bloodstains on the comforter. He felt something inside him snap.

 

\--

 

When Narcissa Malfoy walked in and saw them, her eyes widened and she made to leave the room before they saw her. She never made it.   




 

Remus casually Avadra Kedavraed her while still inside Severus. Severus didn’t seem to notice, still dazed from having his head slammed against the wall and being entered so suddenly. Remus bit him hard on the shoulder.

 

Narcissa fell facing them, her face frozen in an expression of surprise and disgust.

 

Severus cried out as Remus made a particularly hard thrust and Remus grinned wolfishly and did it again, reveling in the noises Severus made as he was fucked ruthlessly against the wall.

 

It wasn’t until after they were done that Severus saw the body. He froze in shock. Remus didn’t pay any attention to his reaction, too busy with sliding out of Severus and cleaning himself off. He absentmindedly noted the lack of blood. He suspected this wasn’t Severus’s first time today. Severus’s robes fell back down to cover him. He leaned against the wall.

 

“No matter what any of them do to you, what you do to any of them, you’re mine now,” Remus told him. “Do you understand?”

 

Severus didn’t reply, his gaze fixed on the body on the floor. Remus struck him. Bruises were forming on both his cheeks now.

 

“Do you understand,” he snapped.

 

“Yes,” bit out Severus.

 

Remus accepted this and casually toed at the body on the floor, rolling her over on her belly.

 

“Did you love her?” he asked.

 

Severus looked at him.

 

“Maybe,” he replied.

 

“Good,” said Remus.

 

“As much as you loved her,” said Severus.

 

“What are you talking about?” Remus’s tone was genuinely curious.

 

Severus made no reply. Remus shrugged and left before anyone else could walk in on them.

 

He idly wondered how Severus would explain the body.


End file.
